


Desafio

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bickering, Challenge Accepted, F/M, Zoro Nera Gay?, zonami
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Nami derrota Zoro em um desafio, mas não é como se alguém saísse perdendo...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Você me faz querer [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 2





	Desafio

**Author's Note:**

> [ZoNa]
> 
> * One Piece não me pertence... se fosse meu o Bando não estaria separado há tanto tempo... ☹️
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Wow, vocês devem estar estranhando que eu escreva este casal especificamente, MAS NA VERDADE fiz atendendo um pedido, uma vez que originalmente a coletânea "Você me faz querer" tinha também essa finalidade ... assim sendo, vocês verão outros casais "diferentes" por aqui (tipo UsoLu, ZoTash, Buggy/Alvida, Rebecca/Cavendish...)!!
> 
> Todavia, particularmente gostei muito do "Desafio", tanto da fic em si, quanto do meu próprio em escrever Zoro x Nami e vou falar mais do que eu acho desse casal lá nas Notas Finais!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Aceite, você perdeu

Zoro olhou para o lado indignado, Nami estava rindo abertamente, várias pessoas no bar olhavam para os dois em suspense, ninguém sabia dizer se eles eram amigos ou inimigos. Mas, do jeito que a ruiva ria, certamente eles se conheciam.

— Você perdeu! Pode pagar a conta e me deve seu peso em ouro! Vamos lá! — Nami concluiu, os cabelos ruivos jogados para trás no processo de zombar de Zoro.

— Bruxa. — Ele cuspiu impotente.

Um coro de “oh” ressoou no bar, mas nada apagava aquele sorriso estúpido dela.

— Você perdeu, não adianta xingar! — Ela continuou, e virando para a plateia, instigou: — Ele disse que não beijava, então perdeu, vocês discordam?

— NÃÃÃÃOOOOO!! — Zoro amargou a visão de mais de uma dúzia de desconhecidos rindo dele.

O espadachim estava totalmente desgostoso, então se levantou, acomodou uma grande mochila nas costas e colocou um saco de beries com força na mesa, algumas moedas rolaram do saco e se espalharam na madeira, brilhantes à luz fraca do bar.

— Vamos embora. Aqui já está terminado.

Algumas pessoas se afastaram, deixando o caçador de piratas passar, Nami contou as moedas da mesa e separou o que era devido, embolsando o que Zoro tinha deixado a mais.

— Ojou-sama, e a gorjeta dos funcionários? — Um garçom muito bonito balançou as sobrancelhas para ela.

— Desde quando piratas pagam gorjetas? Fique feliz que não pilhamos o bar! — Ela disparou, e saiu arrumando os cabelos, antes de dar as costas ainda jogou a língua malcriada.

Nami correu um pouco para alcançar Zoro, que pisava firme à frente dela, os coturnos rasgando a noite silenciosamente, a rua estava absolutamente deserta, eram só os dois piratas e a lua minguante no céu sem estrelas. O espadachim ouviu os saltos da sandália dela tinindo de encontro à calçada e não desacelerou o passo, continuou a marcha com Nami no seu encalço.

— Espere, Zoro! E você deveria carregar minha mochila, está pesada, sabia?

Ele não respondeu e Nami encarou as costas dele, mesmo através da mochila de compras que ele carregava dava para ver os músculos tensos. Ele olhou para ela por cima dos ombros e a surpreendeu o observando.

— Não vou carregar nada. Não sou do time dos seus escravos.

Ela bufou e deu uma pequena corridinha, finalmente se emparelhando com ele.

— Não fique tão ranzinza, foi só uma aposta tola. Nem mesmo o Luffy teria perdido. — Ela dispensou. — Até o Chopper uma vez me beijou, foi um beijo muito fofo no nariz!

Zoro parou de andar, a encarando incrédulo.

— Tentou beijar o Chopper?

— Não “tentei” beijar. E não me olhe como se eu fosse uma pedófila! Ele preferiu o beijo no nariz do que me pagar um saco de beries.

— Você é uma víbora! — Ele determinou. — Me diga que alguém preferiu pagar, por favor, me diga que há alguém corajoso o bastante.

— Ah, sim... — Ele franziu a testa pensativa. — Sanji-kun pagou a aposta, e falou algo sobre “o dinheiro me fazer mais feliz que um beijo”, mas na verdade ele tinha recentemente se recuperado daquela crise de hemorragias nasais, lembra? Chopper havia proibido ele de ter outra daquelas.

Ela sorriu amplamente com olhos fechados, Zoro observou como os cabelos dela ficavam bonitos à noite e como ela parecia desafiadora quando achava que estava levando a melhor.

— Pois saiba que não costumo declinar um desafio. — Ele fez o sorriso dela congelar.

— Não era um desafio, era mais como uma aposta... e acabou. Você perdeu. — Ela apontou um dedo no rosto dele.

Zoro avaliou Nami como avaliava a um inimigo em combate, ela estava irritada, mas acuada, provavelmente se sentindo ameaçada, as mãos na cintura e a pose dela ainda eram de alguém que não quer aceitar o seu destino.

Que era ser derrotada por ele.

O espadachim deu um passo à frente, a noite era silenciosa, mal se ouvia o vento balançando galhos de árvores, animais noturnos faziam sons, festejando a noite de verão. Zoro fitou Nami, ela sustentou o olhar, ele a avaliava, forçando-a a fugir dele, mas ela não se moveu dali.

— Só não cumpri a aposta porque não gosto de plateia.

— Não cumpriu porque teve medo.

— Não tenho medo. Esse é o _seu_ papel.

Nami o puxou pela camiseta e colou sua boca na dele, foi apenas uma pressão de lábios e ela o empurrou em seguida, com a mesma energia.

— Meu papel é navegar e arrancar dinheiro de desavisados! Aceite, você perdeu.

Ela ia dar as costas para ele, um ar zombeteiro estampado no rosto feliz, mas Zoro a segurou pelo braço, a mão da espada fechou em torno do pulso onde estava o log pose, então a puxou para si em um rodopio, embalou as mãos nas laterais do rosto dela tendo um instante para apreciar os olhos castanhos iluminados de surpresa, e só então fechou o olho e colou os lábios com força.

Zoro manipulou a cabeça dela para se encaixar com ele, forçou a língua entre os lábios dela e Nami tentou resistir, mas provavelmente o orgulho dela estava em jogo e ela se deixou envolver, ele acariciou a nuca dela e Nami arrepiou com o toque áspero, na boca dele havia um leve gosto do sake que eles beberam, mas a velocidade e a firmeza do beijo era o que sobrepujou todo o resto. Zoro fazia aquilo com a segurança de que era o melhor do mundo nisso, ou no que quer que fosse.

Ela jogou os braços nos ombros dele em busca de apoio, ficou na ponta dos pés e o puxou para baixo, Nami segurou os cabelos verdes entre os dedos tentando tomar o controle da situação, mas Zoro não ia permitir. Ele deixou-a ditar o ritmo por alguns segundos e caminhou abraçado a ela de encontro a um poste no meio da rua.

Muito longe dali uma coruja piou e Nami se viu presa entre um poste e uma massa muscular morena e incandescente. Zoro começou a descer dedos na lateral do corpo dela, tocando a pele sensível da cintura, fez um longo movimento da língua nos lábios dela e se afastou, a encarando.

— Falei que não perdi.

Ele pegou a mochila e começou a caminhar, deixando Nami sem fôlego, agitada, e ainda não satisfeita para trás.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!!
> 
> Não se preocupem, NÃO ESTOU CONVERTIDA PARA ESSE SHIP!  
> Na verdade não shipo o casal, acho até visualmente bonito, e eles até são mais shipáveis que uns outros aí... 😝 mas foi desafiador escrever os dois, por isso o título: "Desafio" foi o que o Zoro perdeu, mas depois virou o jogo, e o meu próprio, escrevendo aqui... usei toda a minha imaginação e tentei deixá-los com suas personalidades o mais canon possível... gostei de escrever isso porque foi um ótimo exercício, foi divertido imaginar tudo, fiquei feliz com o resultado e a menina que pediu a one gostou muito também!
> 
> Porém... Em breve voltaremos ao SanZo normal... 😊 kkkk
> 
> Obrigada por lerem e não deixem de comentar, isso sempre ajuda o escritor a melhorar!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
